Way of the Eagle
by WildEmber
Summary: Au verse. Ben Solo, overshadowed by his twin sister, runs into the woods. He finds a cavern that is actually a temple for the Brotherhood of assassins. Trained by the Guardian and self taught in the way of the force; Watch as he brings back the Creed and may be find love in the most unlikely of places.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing!

Enjoy!

Prologue:

"Look mommy, I can make it go higher," a girl with brown hair said as she levitated a small rock in the air. A woman with the same color hair watched in pride for her daughter. "That's amazing, Kyra. Soon you'll be a jedi like your uncle," Leia told her. Unknowingly, the son of the family was watching from behind an X-wing hanger. Upset, Ben Solo-Oregona ran into the nearby woods.

' _Why? I don't get it. Why does SHE get all the attention, the affection? Why does SHE get it all and I get nothing? Am I not important, needed, or wanted? Am I..a /burden/ because I don't show off my connection to force like SHE does? Should I even stay or should I leave?'_ These were the thoughts of the four year old boy as he ran farther into the forest without sparing a glance at his surroundings. Slowing down, the boy looked around and spotted a cavern to his left. ' _Maybe I should stay there for the night. It's not like they'll notice that I'm not there.'_ As he walked closer, he began to notice strange symbols decorating the mouth of the cavern. "I've never seen symbols like these before. I wonder what ancient culture did they belong to," he wondered to himself as he entered.

Suddenly, a white light illuminated the formerly dark cavern. Tensing, Ben pulled himself away from the light. Then a man wearing a white tunic with a hood was standing before him. "Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Glowering, Ben muttered none of your business before he was lifted off the ground by the stranger. "Well, I'm the last guardian for the Brotherhood of Assassins. The name's Desmond. Now, who are you kid and what are you doing out here?" The young boy sighed before explaining his situation to the assassin.

When he had finished, Desmond had half the mind to pay a **visit** to Ben's family. Instead, the assassin concocted an insane idea. "Ben, how do you feel if you were personal trained by me in the ways of the brotherhood and you live with me," the older brunette asked. Without thinking, the child tackled the assassin into a hug. "I would say sign me up," he muttered into the older man's stomach. "Well then, welcome to the brotherhood."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Training with the master

 **Two weeks later...**

"Alright, let's run through that one again," Desmond said as Ben got up from the ground. "Yes, Grandmaster." Ben, who had only been training for two weeks, had made tremendous progress in his assassin training. Getting into the stance taught to him, Ben stood with his body parallel to his teacher with his right leg extended in front of him and his arms close to his body. Desmond copied and launched into an attack with his left hand. Anticipating it, Ben dodged to the left and lashed out with his right hand. Spinning out of the way, the older assassin continued to press his attack into his protege. His student responded back in kind with his own attacks, blocks, and dodges.

When fatigue began to hit, Ben decided to surprise his master. Desmond went to feint lash out with his right to strike with his left. Ben tensed and jumped over the attack. Flipping over his master, the young trainee landed on his hands and swept his legs towards his master's causing him to fall. Moving quickly, Ben did his best to pin the older man to the ground. "Submit," he growled. "I yield. Excellent work , my student," the older assassin said, " And excellent work with that last move. I wouldn't have expected such a move like that to be used in such a way." The younger assassin bashfully bowed his head at such praise.

"Thank you, grandmaster. I like to think on my feet and be unpredictable." Nodding, Desmond lead his student towards the woods with a smirk. Wary, Ben followed with caution and a set of hidden knives on his person. "Okay. Time to learn how to free run. Free running is the art of using your surroundings to move towards a target without being seen or escaping from templars. Thankfully, you have me as your instructor instead of a damnable computer." Not quite understanding, Ben just nodded and waited for further instruction. "Alright, just watch and follow my lead."

Desmond took a running start before leaping towards the nearest tree with low branches. Landing, the master looked expectantly towards his protege. The younger brunette took initiative and followed to his best ability. He failed epically. He fell on his face when he went to grab the branch. He missed by an inch. "Damn it. I guess I need to adjust my angle and force needed to push myself the whole way there." Happy that his student took the time to figure out where he went wrong, Desmond watched as his student tried again and succeed. "Nice work, novice. Now let's learn to leap from the branch to branch and how to fall from high heights without injuries." ' _This is gonna hurt, No turning back now.'_

 **Two hours later…**

"Ow. That one hurts...a lot. But, on the bright side I think I finally have gotten free running down," Ben huffed out as he laid on the ground in pain. "I'll admit you shattered all my expectations for this activity. Well, novice, let's get back home." "Sure thing, Dad." Desmond halted at his student's words. "No problem...son." Feeling lighter, the pseudo father- son pair free ran their way home with smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: Graduation and final goodbyes

 **Thirteen years later…..**

The sound of blades clashing filled the air. Two men ,dressed in white, hooded robes and dark leather bracers, skidded back from each other, only to clash against each other once more. "Ha ha ha. If you keep this up, you always remain a novice," the older man said. The younger one smirked and lashed forward into a feint strike. "Isn't that what Malik always said to Altair," The novice inquired with humor coloring his voice. Chuckling, the older assassin dodged the feint and stopped. Following suit, the younger assassin stood waiting for the next instruction. "Ben, you have come a long way from an inexperienced child who was hurt by his birth family, but now I am proud to call you my son in all but blood and what you have become. Instead of choosing revenge, you chose to tread the path that even angels fear to walk. You, my son, are the one to protect from the shadows and remain hidden in the light. It's time for you to carry on your own path in this galaxy, but always remember our creed." Ben looked to the man he considered his father and nodded.

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…"

"Nothing is true" Ben said.

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…"

"Everything is permitted," he relayed back.

Desmond smiled as he nodded towards the novice. "And where do our blades not stray?" Smiling, Ben rolled his eyes. "Our blade never strays to the flesh of the innocent." Desmond suddenly turned solemn. "You're gonna hate the next part of your graduation." ' _Time for the brand of the Order. Holy shit, I'm about to be a true assassin. What I've worked so hard to achieve and it's finally happening. I know I'm ready, but I also know this may be the very last time I see my father. I'll thrive and I'll do my duty as an assassin,'_ Ben thought as he was lead to where he would receive his branding. Trepidation filled them both as they walked.

"Do you, Ben Miles, accept and swear to honor the creed of brotherhood?" "I accept." Stepping forward, Ben offered his right hand to his pseudo father. Desmond, who was holding a finger branding clamp, pressed it onto his son's ring finger and held it there for a minute. Barely flinching, he concentrated on his breathing when he felt the white, hot metal clamp press into his skin. When the clamp was removed, a circular tribal- like mark was left. "That kinda did hurt, but not as bad as the first time I free ran," the novice joked. "True. I still feel like it was yesterday that you fell from the top of an X-wing hangar." "Dad…. That was yesterday. You threw several knives my way, I had to dive off the building to avoid the attack. By the way, I was nearly caught because of that." "You would have knocked them out before they could have alerted others to your position." ' _Why do I even try? He's a FUCKING assassin who would have left me for over an hour with twenty targets!'_

Sighing, Desmond looked towards his student, son, and family. ' _In the thirteen years that we have been together, never have I thought he would chose to forget and move forward with his life instead getting the revenge he righteously deserve. From the age of four, when he entered my tutelage to the mature, young man that will carry on the legacy of the creed. He'll go very far in life.'_ "Well, Ben, you are no longer novice and are a self-respecting member of the brotherhood of assassins. May peace and safety be with you." "May peace and safety be with you as well." Both of the assassins embraced each other briefly before letting go. "I was never good at goodbyes, so I guess we'll meet again," the younger man said. "I'm terrible at goodbyes too, so catch ya later."

The assassins walked to the entrance of the vast cavern they resided in silence. Upon reaching the entrance, Desmond handed Ben a worn, leather satchel filled with the knowledge of creed and an important artifact. "In the years that I have been your mentor and father have made this old man's last years terrific. If my ancestors could see you now, they would have thought that you were a descendant of our linage. They would have wanted you to keep the Apple of Eden safe, so as I, Desmond Miles, guardian of the Apple and grand master of the brotherhood hereby declare that Ben Miles is the new guardian and grand master." Shocked speechless, he tackled his pseudo father into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, dad. I won't let you or our ancestors down," Ben spoke with conviction. "I know. Now let's see if we can get you off this heaping rock." ' _That's my dad. I pray to the gods and the force that he isn't going to do what I think he's going to do.'_

Both began to free run along the trees of the forest towards a rather familiar rebel base. "Dad, I hope you aren't trying to attempt to steal an X-wing from the Rebellion now, would you?" Cursing slightly, the older brunette looked flustered at his son's rhetorical question. Chortling, Ben offered one of his 'the devil may care' smiles. "Then let's make this one hell of a show… For us now." Arriving a few feet from their targeted area, the two assassins noted how very few people were out and about. "I don't have a good feeling about this. There are too few personnel performing patrol. I think **they** finally figured out that they have had visitor that came and goes without being spotted," Ben whispered. "You believe it is a trap, then? How are you certain?" "I'm a force wielder and I have a gut feeling about this." Desmond pondered for a few moments before sighing. "I've got an idea, but it will be risky." Leering in anticipation, the younger assassin leaned in to hear his father's plan.

The two waited until two daffy rebels passed by them. Quick as lightning, both assassins grabbed their unfortunate prey and dragged them into the wood line. Knocking them out without a struggle, they slipped on the rebellion personnels' clothing on. "Next time, we should just risk it," Ben said as he put on what could be considered a flight suit."You got that right." The disguised duo hastily assumed their unconscious counterparts patrol route. Moving swiftly, both made their way to the hangars, praying it was empty.

Fortunately, the gods were on their side. Infiltrating in silence, they made their way to the closest spacecraft they could reach. "Son, I want you to know that I love you and will always be honored by who you are. I know that we will meet again some day, and when that day comes I pray that you are an old man who knows no regret for who he was and the legacy that he left behind. I want you forge your own path in this world, so go forth with a humble spirit and a keen mind. Find what is yours and fight those who partake in the grievance against others. You are bright future of the brotherhood. Guide the next generation through the new trials all will have to face. May peace and safety be with you."

Teary eyed, Ben solemnly nodded. "Thank you father. I love you, too. May peace and safety be with you as well." With a heavy heart, Desmond left to return to the hidden temple while Ben got ready to leave.

' _Father, you don't know how much you've saved me from going down a wicked path. I will miss and cherish our time together. May your spirit guide me when I am weak and lost.'_

The lone assassin allowed one quiet smile to slip as the stolen X wing began to take flight. The sounds of his take off drew a crowd and for the first time in years, he saw his former family. ' _They look shocked. I feel satisfied with myself.'_ He took off of the planet he had called home for many years and looked forward to what has yet to be revealed.

WildEmber here, Please review my story. I would love some feed back on what you guys think!


End file.
